Dejection
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Two of our favorite boys are having a conflicting issue with growing up. A certain someone Hell bent on saving Halloween is ready to risk everything to keep it pure and sacred…but are there deeper feeling and issues at hand for these particular teens? Character death, violence, MxM hinting, Cussing, bad things…adult ideas Poetic verse


Title: Dejection

Chapter: Oneshot (I think)

Category: I Luv Halloween

Pairing: (Defiantly hinted at, but you'll have to figure it out for yourself)

Rating: R

Summary: Two of our favorite boys are having a conflicting issue with growing up. A certain someone Hell bent on saving Halloween is ready to risk everything to keep it pure and sacred…but are there deeper feeling and issues at hand for these particular teens? Character death, violence, MxM hinting, Cussing, bad things…adult ideas (Very 'philosophical' if you would like to know). Poetic verse.

Warning: Violence, cussing, ideals of Male to Male aspects, adult themes just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own I Luv Halloween and I make no profit from this short story. I made it simply for fun and to use as an outlet.

Other: I would like to thank 'Guest' and your comment: "Ur one of the few people who still right I luv halloween Fics. I really love ur work and hope to see more." I needed a reminder of why I like to write.

Enjoy

And I looked upon him, as if I had never done in such a way before. Lips contorting up, I figured it was my last chance to ever lock eyes with that burning fury that was his very essence and reason for life.

All those times that I had watched him, uttered mild tones and longing affection for him, he would turn from it, finding no point in taking pleasure in what he could never fully understand. Something that he simply hated and refused to take part in. My grip tightened as I dug already blood soaked nails along his torn hoody.

Dragging him up, his head lolled back for a second, and our eye contact broke once more for a fraction. It drove my fury and my deepest pain of loss. It was a feeling that burned its' way to my very core, where I had been told by my very father I had no feelings in. The man who had dug me of soot and fire had told me that the very life that powered me, the mere existence of me was incapable of feeling; all because I had no soul.

Yet the creature that I grasped tightly onto and scathingly shook me to my core was what drove new fire and new breaths from my lungs. He had done nothing but existed, and since the day upon meeting him, I had felt something…something that made my body hurt and sting. I bite onto my lips, which I knew that he couldn't see, "Why do you think you're better than me?" I screamed, and I knew that the voice I used was that of a thousand pained cries being burnt up and shrilled out in their last gasp at life. Soul's stolen from others in order to replace or fill the one that I had not. Years of suffering and stealing, of crying and shouting at voices that never stopped begging or burning…I allowed them their freedom of unrestricted pain upon the boy that I held, "Why?" I screamed, and those voices screamed with me.

"Uh…" That tone that I almost recognized as my old sarcastic friend. Then there was a laugh that crept out of his rasped and rotted throat. He was choking on his own blood, broken ribs digging deeply into any organ of his body that he could possibly have. When his laughing did not stop even as I shook him with renewed strength, I grew frustrated. Tossing him, I watched his body slam hard against pavement of brick and torn glass. His body slid after the initial fall, but for the most part, his battered body was capable of keeping a good speed along the ground. I watched him with burning eyes and raw anger and jealousy. "You killed her…Not… Not the beasts." His tone was so hurt sounding, and I could sense the tone of betrayal on his breath. My body tensed with each gasp of breath he took, wondering just how much longer he was going to hold on for.

My fists clenched up when I saw him slowly roll over onto his stomach. He groaned and coughed as he picked himself determining-ly off of the ground. His body shook, and I could see the broken bone showing through his arm from where I had stomped on it when he attempted to grab a knife. Although I was positive no such object would have hurt me, I had reacted quickly, and it had been one of the first dramatic blows to the teen's body. His scream had cut through the air at the time it happened, but I knew the boy was much more of a masochist than he let on. His body was strong, and he would sooner accept the pain of what I did to him physically than any emotional pain I could relay to him. That's why I had killed his sister.

Summoning beasts that took the form of mutated dogs and large cats was easy. They were from my special display and I had found it rather entertaining watching them as they delighted in the carnage of feasting upon and ripping to shreds anything that they could find. Some of them even attacked one another, but when you have rotten pets who's minds are deteriorating, it's all you get. Two of my more personal pet's had taken in the particular task of hunting down one young, vicious female who's delight in murder and innocent killings had rolled up a very high demand in her soul. I would have that image of that girl being ripped to shreds, my dogs pulling her apart piece by piece and as painfully as possible in front of the very boy I admired…But I would not be done with that small piece of delight.

I wanted more. I wanted so much more to have that boy, to wreak havoc upon his friends that he barely cared for…To torment him with whatever I could, knowing that his heart was only aimed at that girl. Like a monster, jealous and betrayed, I went mad with disease. I wanted blood, and my taste would only be met with one individual. I wanted to hear him cry, I wanted to listen to those screams, but I mostly wanted him.

I would never have any of it though, and this realization was what had driven me into a slow madness. My father, having warned me about the crazed sensation of sins unfulfilled taking over was something to be reckoned with, and I, for all of my stature and lineage, was not highly enough to escape the barbaric tirade of that debauchery. A sin unfulfilled is what led me to a deprived evilness.

My lips curled up behind my mask, and I watched as the teenager looked back at me with glaring, almost unfathomed eyes. My skin crawled. "I had them rip her apart, you saw how much pain she was in…How hurt she was…You saw that you could do nothing as they ate her all up…Little by little. That young little girl…" My voice, the rasped out tone of a monster emerging from slumber.

His hands balled into fists, "She'll just come back, you can't win this man." His tone was hard, as if a parent mocking a child. I flashed him a sneer and lowered my head. My insides were shaking and my heart was swelling with pain and fret. I felt consumed by something that made me want to fall to my knees and scream. An urge to grasp at my head and slam it into the ground until I took in no more air. I stood though, and fought that urge.

"You're telling me a whimsical idea that you want to happen. Face it, this time, she's not coming back, and you're not staying here." I hissed out, and I was once more reminded of the nasty tone that I could take on while being angry. I narrowed my eyes at the other boy, watching as he seemed to hunch forward, his shoulders shaking slightly as if he were convulsing. My eyes widened, and for a second, I my entire being did not stir. The idea of having won was a flicker away, and my eyes were unmoving as they preyed upon the form in front of me.

Then, as if a crazed notion had consumed him, I saw him raise his head up and begin to laugh. His hand moved slowly upwards, as if to make a steady stream for his mask. I took an urgent step forward, as if determined to stop him as I shouted out, "Don't you fucking touch it!" I yelled out, and watched as he paused, a single hand clasping onto his mask, digging in as if about to rip it away. "Don't you take it off…Ever." I hissed out, and I suddenly realized why I was so scared of that single gesture.

"Because you're worried you'll have no more power here?" His voice held a deranged tone to it, but I was still picking up the undertone of his human voice. "What's it about our masks that makes you so worried? The thought of us giving up on Halloween…On pretending to be dependent on you…Is it because you're so damn afraid of us moving on? Of us not believing in you anymore?" His tone shook me, and I felt the tables being turned on me. My anger was turning to worried fright.

Had I ever had power over him to begin with? I had always managed a calm demeanor in front of him due to the single aspect that I was controlling him and pushing him towards my grasp. I had slowly been losing that hold on him though as he began to grow up, and thinking about him growing up without me was what drove me into raw fury the most. Why was he able to move on without me if I couldn't move on without him? Why couldn't he just stay with me…Why couldn't he just choose to be young forever with me and continue on doing what we both so much loved to do?

"You're not saying anything…And that 'superior' air about you seems to have dwindled down…I wonder…Are you so lonely that you have to drive yourself so pathetically into a hole that you couldn't imagine an end to-"

"Shut up." My tone cut him off, and at this point, my skin was boiling. My nails dug into my own palm as blood oozed from the cuts. I took a few steps closer, "Even if you think you've figured it out…what's so bad about it? Huh?" I glared at him as I admired him for standing his ground. He pulled his hand down, his mask remaining on his face. "To want this…To have this-" I held my hands up at the chaos that pursued around the world outside the broken down ware house that I had forced us to take shelter in before we had begun our fist fight. "Why can't you just want to be a kid forever? To be with me, forever!" I shouted, and once more the cry was that of sorrow and anguish. So many nights of staying up late and wishing that I had someone to play with, someone to have around. Those voices deep inside me were crying for their own past lives' pain, and they were channeling steadily outwards. I could feel my bones creaking and my skin dancing with the burn to return home. I couldn't linger much longer in this world…In his world.

"So you come around and fuck everything up?" The boy shouted, inches away from me.

"I fix it every year!" I growled back, and I sounded more desperate than I wanted to. "You, your friends…Your fucking sister and your town…Every year! I fix it." My last muttered tone fell short though, as if I had no more energy to give to the conversation. I was pathetic…In my own sorrow and jealous anger, I was the most pathetic being that the boy had ever met.

I felt that despairing realization hit me hard, and I finally saw the boy break under his weakened knees. His body had to be swelling with pain and exhaustion. The fact that I was basically a burning fire ball at the moment wasn't helping him either. "Fix her." He rasped out, and I could almost hear the pleading tone.

I wanted to kneel down next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, but I knew he would have rejected it. "It's the only thing I have against you." I said, and I had spoken it out before I could stop myself.

The boy's head leaned up, as if to look up at me. His eyes could barely be seen through his mask's eye sockets and I was feeling his energy retreating away. He was having a difficult time letting go of his own life. "Then let it be the only thing I leave…" He growled, and I saw his frustration through that small gleam of determination still burning in what little energy he had left.

I felt my body shake slightly, as if I was unrelenting to let go of what little I had over him. "You won't fight me?" I asked, and I was sounding as desperate as ever in front of him.

"As long as she's safe…" His breath was so weak and I could feel the coldness sinking into his body as the heat rose out of my own, "I'm yours." His last breath was heaved, and he began a coughing fit as he sunk further to the ground, his broken arm tentatively holding him up from the small pile of blood that seeped around the holes or edges of his mask.

I knelt down, feeling those voices yelling and rising up as one as they cried and begged for forgiveness from anyone that could hear them. I felt their pain as they screamed mine. I was gaining the boy in the worst way possible, and even though there would be a small chance of him forgetting about all of this, I took the chance of him forever holding resentment against me. My body shook and my hand was far from steady as I reached out to touch his shoulder. As I finally came to rest my hand against him, I leaned forward, my mask's forehead coming to lay against his bowed head. "She'll always be safe." I said with small words, feeling my body push against his as I took on the weight of his body.

He was leaning against me for the sole reason that his own strength refused to exist. His body was shutting down and I felt my other hand reach up in order to brush against his damaged side. His body was cold already and I felt myself distraught by his death…simply because I had been the one to cause it. I had been acquainted with a lot of torture and death in my life, but his was the most ruining. My body crushed into his limp form being pulled dramatically into my own as I wrapped my arms around him in order to finally gather that embrace that I had so long waited for. This body would be a shell once we left, and it would decay and crumble like many others of Earth. I held a special place for it, because it was the vessel that held the first person to make me feel…human. Clutching at it desperately, I shook back and forth, my head finally tilting up in order to scream my pain out. I had won something that I wanted, but through a cheated game and disloyalty by the very prize I wanted. His head lay limp upon my shoulder for some time until I felt the ground beneath me begin to sink and consume my own form.

To be consumed by the earth that encased me below, this was a custom of how I was forced to live. Below every creature that had a fleeting life and their own morals and codes. I succumbed to the warmth of the mud as it brought me home, where I knew there would be someone…or rather something new, waiting for me.

- Began: 5:56pm 12/15/13

-Finished: 7:32 pm 12/15/13

-D. D. Darkwriter

The urge is strong and I'm feeling sick, but alas my Right, is my only Trick.


End file.
